


The Combination Child

by LizWrites686



Category: Faerie Folklore, fair folk - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Demons, Dwarves, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWrites686/pseuds/LizWrites686
Summary: The war that ripped through the world was devastating. Sudden and heartbreaking, it tore nations apart and broke ancient alliances. The fair folk had had enough of hiding and decided they were the true leaders of this world, that the humans who had destroyed everything and ruined nature weren’t fit to rule anymore.The war lasted for a hundred years, seeing rulers come and go, royals executed and politicians assassinated. By the time the war was over, there was almost nothing left. The humans had retreated into safe spaces and were being hunted down by the angels and the fae.Not much can help fix the shithole of a world we're in now. God knows if anything can. But we have to try.
Kudos: 1





	The Combination Child

The war that ripped through the world was devastating. Sudden and heartbreaking, it tore nations apart and broke ancient alliances. The fair folk had had enough of hiding and decided they were the true leaders of this world, that the humans who had destroyed everything and ruined nature weren’t fit to rule anymore. Not all the fair folk agreed of course, some believed that the humans were equal to them. Those that expressed that concern were hunted down by the fae and their lackeys.

The war lasted for a hundred years, seeing rulers come and go, royals executed and politicians assassinated. By the time the war was over, there was almost nothing left. The humans had retreated into safe spaces and were being hunted down by the angels and the fae. The council that had been built out of the fair folk species had been trying to stop them for a few years before the end, saying there was no point in ending them all, that the humans remaining could contribute to the new world they were planning on building. It took endless council meetings and the witches showing them endless futures for the angels and fae to finally agree. Even when they did, the others still doubted if they would uphold the treaty, or if they would gather all the humans and kill them. Some even wondered if they would ever stop at the humans.

By the time the humans had been convinced that the treaty was real and would be upholded, they had all but vanished, with only a few outposts in every country. The fair folk made ‘human safe’ camps in every major city, little more than a few buildings not yet destroyed by the war. The humans were rounded up like cattle, forced into the buildings and given jobs allocated to them by the fair folk, mostly in farming or repair and maintenance. When new humans were born, they were taken from their parents and sorted into different job sectors, and were trained up in their own roles. 

Eventually, after 50 years, the humans had been moulded in a way that pleased the high fae and the angels, and they slowly started to have more freedom and less rules setting out their day to day business. After 60 years, the only living humans were all post war babies, none living to remember the old times, and any talk of the Pre War world was banned among the humans. With freedom came love, and some of the new age humans were falling for the fair folk and starting families. Pretty soon, everyone was just begging to be in with a fair folk, hoping for a chance to get out of their boring lives and just know what it's like to be in a life of luxury. 

Half breeds were not unusual in the Fair Folk world, though most were stunted and malgrown. They were killed quietly in their sleep. I’d only heard that it was quick but there had to have been some sadistic parents wanting to hurt the thing they'd created for not coming out perfect. Especially the fae and angels, they were perfectionists in their work. The angels were rumoured to be perfect in the old world. Followers of god, only doing what was right, what was in His name. Who even was He? Some say He was an old man, a foolish man who created a world and once things got a little bit interesting, or a little bit tough, he left. Others, an omnipresent genderless being who had set the world in motion thousands of years ago, who had a plan for everyone and nothing we did would change that plan, all was as it should be. 

Bullshit. There was no God. Not from any religion. If there was, why is the fuck would they let this happen? Would they let the world go to shit, let women be murdered and defiled, let children be broken and used until they were limbs scattered along a path, let men be used as kindling. The answer was simple. Either there were no gods, or they had abandoned us long before we ever came into being, embarrassed at the sight of the world they had made and cocked up. They decided that they wanted out, and left everyone to deal with the shit they didn't want. I didn't blame them, if I cocked up this much, I would abandon it too. But I would at least have the decency to end it. 

If you asked most people; most fair folk sorry. If you asked most fair folk, the world was the best it had been, even those who had lived before the war. For humans, this was the only world they knew, and they were so damn thankful to their gracious fair masters. The fair old masters didn't let anyone who was old enough to remember to tell the tales of the old world, passed down from generation to generation. Only a few humans knew the tales, and that was because they had the luxury of having the rare kind masters. 

My mother would have been the nice master, if she had been given the chance. Unfortunately, her family and home were destroyed when she was just a teen by the same agency that her family supported. Why? Because my mother had talked to one human about buying them a house for them and their family. Hadn’t bought them anything yet, had only ever smiled in passing and tried to be nice beforehand. She was forced to flee before being killed, before being destroyed and having her magic stripped from her hands. Her family was taken, killed or tortured she didn't know, all she knew was that she had to run as far and as fast as she could.

She made her way through the mountains, past what used to be Mexico, and down into old South America. The jungles were thriving since the wars, and she spent 10 years hiding and running. Unfortunately, she was found, taken to what remained of Edinburgh, to the castle on the volcano as the witches called it, and kept there until a Fae politician came to visit. He… he took a liking to her. Suddenly, she was no longer her own. Since that day, she was his, just a possession for him to play with and break and get someone else to fix. He didn't expect her to get pregnant however. All of a sudden, she was less of a toy and more of a treasure. A bastard child as I was, I still mattered in some way to this monster, enough for him to take care of my mother for once, send her to the healers and keep me alive. He spared her stomach from the abuse. The rest of her wasn't so lucky.

With every broken bone, every chunk of hair missing, every dislocated joint, she was sent again and again to the witch doctors, enough times that they started to fear for the child's life if it stayed with it's Fae father. They eventually formed a plan to move the child as soon as it was born, and get it as far away as they could. A halfling wouldn't go down well with the other politicians, and if the fathers wife fell pregnant, the child would be killed as soon as the news broke. Even if it was only half witch, the doctors still felt a need to protect the child, more than they did the mother evidently. 

I was premature in a way. Being mixed blood meant that i was fighting to stay in and get out at the exact same time, my body being fully formed but my organs not fully developed, and it was causing my mother to shut down almost, the stress I was causing inside taking its toll on her and leeching everything away. She was induced two months early for fae children, and 3 weeks late for witch spawn. 

With combination children, you never know what they'll look like. Either malformed and with the wrong number of limbs, grey skinned or beautiful. I was a grey skin. A normal looking fae, with witches black claws, but just slightly different. My mother saw me for 30 seconds. I was cleaned, and she held me and saw what I was, who I would be, and then she gave me away. The nurses, bless their souls, got me as far away as they could as soon as they could. But they knew it would never be far enough, i would never be safe from this dickwad until he thought I was gone, or until _he_ was gone. 

**And so I was running.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this, and if you would like to see more!


End file.
